warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Paletooth
Opalgaze 'is a petite, small, lightboned, lithe, glossy black she-cat with a white circle over her left eye, opal-green eyes that have amazing vision, long, bushy fur, small paws, a silver tail-tip, a missing bone in her back right paw, water proof fur, a pink nose, and a deaf left ear. Description Appearance : Opalgaze's fur is long and thick, a superb home for dust, debris, fleas, you name it. It has a glossy appearance and is rather silky and soft for a long haired cat. It is easy to groom, surprisingly and keeps her warm and comfortable during WinterClan's harsh days. Her fur is a dark black color, decorated with some other shades of gray. Though, she looks like a solid black cat. : Opalgaze is a rather small cat. Her legs stand at about five to seven inches tall. Her frame is skinny and small, but it goes well in proportion to the rest of her body. Her paws are round, and her left hind leg appears to be limp, though she uses it at least three times a day. Her tail is average sized, and is extra helpful for balance when her leg loses its support. Her claws are rather long for a cat her size, not including her left hind paw, which has smaller claws. Her head is pointy and her ears are so small, they seem kit-like. Her nose is a dark black to compliment her fur, and her paw pads match it. Also, her ear is a dark pinkish-gray. :Opalgaze's whiskers are a smooth black to compliment the rest of her coloring. They are long and droopy, an asset to sensing. Her eyes are what stands out most about her. A soft, opal-green which pops out of her face. They are round and bright, and are her namesake. Health Physical Health : Opalgaze was injured while in her mother's womb. Unlike her sister, she did not meet death. Her left ear doesn't ear anything, and she is mising an unnecassary bone in her left hind paw. Other than that, she is an average feral cat. Mental Health : Opalgaze is a very stable cat. She knows how to use her head positively, and doesn't have any mental ailments. Personality : Opalgaze is generally a quiet and nice she-cat. She tries to be respectful and obedient when the time is right, and ''always needs to know everything about everybody. If secrets are being kept, Opalgaze is the first cat to try to find it out, and will mope around and be gloomy if she is unable to. To higher authorities, Opalgaze's sweet voice will come out and she will do anything they ask. Once you get to know her, it's a different story. :Opalgaze is one of those kind of cats who is shy and quiet when you first meet her, and loud and proud once you get to know her. She can be obnoxious, noisy and fun. Also, she can be inappropriate and annoying too. Even with her flaws, she'll be a good friend to anyone and everyone who treats her like one too. : Opalgaze despises the pity she receives from the other cats in the Clans but ignores it. She hates the way others think she cannot be a regular warrior because of her deaf ear and defected leg. She can also act a little bratty if she doesn't get her way, and if you make her mad she will deliberately say things to hurt you. Skills and Abilities : Once in a while, Opalgaze's left hind leg, more specifically her paw, will go numb due to the lack of a bone. This causes her to limp, or in extreme cases, unable to walk. Obviously, this sets her back on her warrior and Clan duties. Opalgaze has learned to dwell with her deaf ear. It is normal to her, and she does not know what it is like to live without it. Because of such conditions, Opalgaze's other senses have enhanced. Her vision is superior, especially during the loomy hours of night. She has the ability to smell about three times the length of an average warrior. Life Backstory Roleplay : Opalkit is born to Wildheart and Risingspirit during the great battle between WinterClan and SummerClan, along with her older brother, Fallingkit and her younger sister Topazkit. Her littlest sister, Lifekit was a stillborn. : Opalkit is seen with her brother in the WinterClan nursery, who finally opened his eyes. : She is later seen in her Aunt Beautifulface's den, getting her daily herbs for her bone and ear. She defends Beautifulface when Dreamkit and her relative rant to Beautifulface. : Opalkit leaves to go play Clans with Fallingkit, Gemkit, and Leafkit. Gemkit tells her she can be Opalstar, but Opalkit says she wants to be Opalear, because she has hope her ear will heal one day. : Later, Opalkit sees Flintkit when his sight fails. She calls for Beautifulface to help Flintkit. Flintkit, after Beautifulface talks to him, goes to Opalkit. He tells her that he is dying slowly. He says that he went from her aunt strait to her because he loves her, and wanted her to know that he always would. : She becomes an apprentice with Gustywind as her mentor. Later on in the day, she looks around for her mentor but cannot find him. She walks near the elder's den, and turns tail when Kinktail, the grumpiest cat she knows, calls her over. Opalpaw reluctantly goes into the den asking him what he needs. : The black apprentice finishes cleaning Kinktail, and is surprise that he thanked her. She walked over to her mentor and father, and Risingstar begins to ask her a question, though is interrupted by a clan of badgers, rummaging through camp. Opalpaw looks around, and wonders if she'll be able to fight with her leg. She sees the Clan preparing and gets behind Risingstar. She sees her brother cand calls out to him, hoping they can fight together. : After the battle, she meets Fallingpaw again and asks him if he thinks she will ever become a warrior. Her older brother tells her that he believes in her more than any other cat, and that he thinks she will definitely become a warrior. Risingstar asks how his kits are doing, and she tells her father they are good, and clings to his leg. Risingstar tells Opalpaw to find Gustywind, so that those two can train with him and Fallingpaw. : Opalpaw is then depressed when her father dies, and Leafpaw comforts her. He takes her for a walk to clear her mind. A stick falls on him, and she laughs, but is hurt by a sharp comment. She slips and falls, and Leafpaw comments that she could have splattered mud all over him. She pushes her nose into his fur. He asks to be her mate when their warriors, and she happily agrees. They are then attacked by rogues, but she is attacked by more. He defeats his rogue, and Opalpaw asks for help. He refuses and flees. Gempaw saves her, and asks if she's ok. Opalpaw tells him her body is fine, but her hears is hurt. : When they return to camp, Opalpaw becomes a warrior, earning the name Opalgaze. She is seen cuddling with Gemcave, purring happily. He then asks to be her mate, and she happily respondes with a yes. :When Dovekit and Tigerkit go missing, Opalgaze searches for the patrol in pursue of the kit-snatching hawk with Risingspirit. They take Beautifulface, who stops and helps Graymoon along with Firestorm. She is seen having a hard time catching up to her father, but they finally find the patrol. When they do, there is one cat missing. Cameos *The Battle of the Century (SummerClan vs. WinterClan III) Relationships Family 'Father: ' : Risingspirit - Living '''Mother: : Wildheart - Living Brother: : Fallingheart - Living Sisters: ' : Topazmist - Living : Lifekit - Deceased; Residence StarClan '''Aunts: ' : Moonleaf - Living : Beautifulface - Living : Dawnpaw - Deceased; suspected StarClan member '''Uncles: : Brambleshadow - Living : Cloudclaw - Living : Nightpaw - Deceased; suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: ' : Shadowheart - Living : Steamcloud - Deceased; verified StarClan member '''Grandmothers: ' : Silvermoon - Deceased; verified StarClan member : Mistcloud - Deceased; verified StarClan member 'Great Aunts: ' : Red-eye - Deceased; verified StarClan member : Silentwind - Living : Shimmeringpaw - Deceased; suspected StarClan member : Mossfur - Living '''Great Uncles: : Snakeclaw - Deceased; verifed Dark Forest member : Redstorm - Living, : Thornwhisker - Living : Gorsekit - Deceased; suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: : Icestar - Deceased; verifed StarClan member Great-Grandmother: : Skyheart - Deceased; verified StarClan member Great-Great Aunt: : Whitefeather - Deceased; suspected StarClan member Great-Great Uncle: ' : Pebbletail - Deceased; suspected StarClan member '''Great-Great Grandfather: ' : Shiningclaw - Deceased; verified StarClan member '''Great-Great Grandmother: : Reedheart - Deceased; suspected StarClan member 'Cousins: ' : Winterblaze - Living : Fadingshadow - Living : Holly - Living : Redfrost - Living : Flickheart - Deceased; verified StarClan member : Kestrelblaze - Living : Risenbeauty - Living : Cressfall - Living Trivia *Her warrior name will be Opalgaze *Her defects may or may not prevent her from becoming a warrior. *Rowan made her half-death and missing a bone because she didn't want Lifekit the only cat affected by Wildheart's fall. *It was planned that she was going to succeed her brother, Fallingkit, as a leader but Rowan cancelled it, because she wanted a normal cat. *She is named after Lily, one of Rowan's best friends. Quotes Ceremonies Images Life Character Pixels Opalgaze.kit.png|Kit Opalgaze.apprentice.png|Apprentice Category:Kit Category:She-cats Category:WinterClan Cat Category:Rowanflight's Cats Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Rowanflight's Living Cats